Teen Titans :: darkstorm
by w-fire
Summary: raven has had a friend for some time , she begins to learn more about him . and begins to wonder if shes in love
1. Chapter 1

( chapter one of my teen titans story :: darkstorm :: )

Raven sat on the chair quietly , normaly by this time she had started speaking .

( oh i hadnt seen you here dear reader im sorry if your confused . this is my teen titans story involving raven , and an oc by the name of ultimor . its already started so enjoy the show )

ultimors somewhat somber tone always seemed to make her happy but he wasn't speaking either . he was too busy shelving books at the moment " damn .. i am missing the last book then i can sit with you " . raven looked around and saw a small black book with a strange insignia " here it is .. didn't know you had a book on the lost arts " . he turned around to see her bending over to pick it up , her tight body suit fitting to the contours of her body . he normaly wasn't the type to admire someone as beauty was shallow and faded with time , he thought quietly " if she wasn't my closest and only friend .. " . she stood back up and tossed him the book " you know i can read minds right " . he winced and placed the book in his pocket " sorry my minds in a place i would rather not have it " . raven nodded and sat down " so is mine , i think i might be in love .. bleh " . ultimor sat down as well " so whos the sorry son of a bitch " , raven loved the way he put that . he knew that raven was rarley sunshine and cheer that whoever she was in love with would have a hellova time getting her to open up . raven muttered " i dont know him , hes been assisting the titans for weeks now and i must say hes got me kinda choked up " . the somewhat dark man let out a groan " ugh that's one ive never worked with myself , ive found love to be a weak emotion " . raven gave a nod of agreement " i have as well but with my emotions more active i cant help it , im glad you came into my life to help me sort things out " . he almost blushed " raven im just a simple shopkeeper and a fellow darkened soul , the day you came into my shop may be the first time in 10 years ive smiled " . raven was now blushing her com unit went off " hate to break up this little lovefest but i gotta fly " . ultimor made a gesture " you knoweth where the door is , save the day well my friend " .

she flew from the shop quickly to the scene of the titans fighting cinderblock . she dropped to the ground and spoke quietly " what did i miss " . robin said angrily " never mind that .. titans go " , the group launced their attack but to no avail they were getting stomped . beast boy spoke quietly " when did he get good " , cy replied with " dunno dont care we are gonna need some backup " . raven kipped up and thought " he usually appears when im in danger " . she faced the block headed creature and somberly said " gimme your best shot " . the hard stone creature launched a punch as raven braced for a flight to the next town . the contact never came , she opened her eyes to see him . the man who had saved the titans many times now , but mostly for her . the masked soul muttered " geez are you tryin to get yourself killed " then launched the block headed monster into the ground knocking him silly . he faced the gothic young woman and tilted his head " soooo are you doin anything Friday night " . the girl blushed and spoke quietly " ok romeo chill " , he let out a scream and fell to his knees " ahhhh gah " . raven looked morbidly afraid at a creature in the distance " what the " . the creature had fire red hair , stood taller than most , and had smoke flowing off its hand . its raspy voice spoke " darkstorm .. at last i find you " , the warrior stood up his now exposed back to raven and removed his shirt . a large marking covered his back , navadrian text with the salvia kou . this was no regular human with powers , he was navadrian born . the boy looked at the flare demon and made sevral handsigns " uwn ete twas fenedio quedo sangalo " . a large spell circle entrapped the fire creature . the boy fell over " damnit .. cant breathe " , he placed his cape over the back of his head and popped his mask off throwing it . the voice from under the cape spoke quietly " young woman .. i believe you know the rest of this spell correct " . raven nodded and made one hand sign " keldalouk selvio torian " .

the demon vanished into a void in the ground . raven knelt beside the young man who was now passed out " i want to see .. who you are " . the other titans protested especially robin who wore a mask himself " raven dont , he doesn't want us to know who he really is or he wouldn't wear that mask " . raven sighed and sat down beside him " your right robin .. im sorry its just i wanted to see him " . a voice spoke " but you already have seen me " , she fell back alittle " ahh your awake " . the boy stood up with his cape draped over his face and head " bird boy grab my mask for me please " . robin did as told tossing it to him , the boy handed the mask to raven " i wont be needing this anymore .. why dont you keep it " . he threw the cape down from his face and head and looked at her " look familiar " . ravens jaw dropped " no .. " , the boys somewhat pale face glistened in the sunlight , his blue hair and eyes followed suit . she was sprawled out on the ground " so all this time " , he nodded " yea im sorry for not telling you sooner " . she sat up again " that's not much of a big deal .. i knew there was something about you i had seen before " . the young man nodded " yes but this is the only secret ive ever kept rest assured " . raven sighed " ok ultimor i trust you and you know that " , the titans looked puzzled trust was hard to come by with raven . if she trusted him then by proxy they should be able to , raven gave him a hug then realized she just gave him a hug and pulled away blushing as red as a beet " um sorry just got caught up in the moment " . the dark heart of ultimor warmed some as he whispered " tis ok milady .. my offer still stands for Friday night tho " . raven spoke just as quietly " sounds like whats the word .. fun " , ultimor helped her to her feet and their hands met for some time . then their eyes were the next to meet , and it wasn't all that akward till ultimor moved his hands and blushed " . beastboy chimed in in song " ravens got a boyfriend ravens got a boy... " , he felt a boot in his stomach " you best know your roll son " . beast boy looked up " dude .. your fast " , the boy walked away quietly " so what " .

raven quietly walked by his side " thanks .. ive always wanted to kick the crap outta him " . the boy nodded " for some time after terra dissapeared you wanted to kiss the crap outta him if i remember correctly " . raven blushed " he was alone as was i " , the boys somber tone continued on " hey im guessing that that was before i knew you " . raven nodded and awnsered " yea it was , i guess im really happy to see that your just like us " . ultimor looked serious " was that an invite of sorts " , raven blushed " you have powers and your a hero worthy of trust .. i would love to see you a titan " . ultimor was now blushing " as long as i dont have to wear tights .. skin tight plus goth does not make a pleasant sight " . raven bapped him in the back of the head " im a goth and my outfit is kinda revealing ... hippocrite " . ultimor laughed " your a lot better looking than me " then he realised he had just focused on looks and sighed " yea you win i guess im distracted " . raven looked at him thinking " poor thing guess i still got him pegged hehe " .

- about a week later -

ultimor was settled into a somewhat small room , he didn't like large rooms for some reason . a confined dark space was plenty for him , and dark it was . his new room rivaled ravens in dark red and black paint , a full bed with black covers , a dark dresser with a small tv , a radio/cd player with a large cd collection , and of course various and sundry books . he had left his bookshop in the care of a close friend who was a darkened soul . he looked around and reached in his pocket placing a book on the dresser " im just glad raven didn't read this heh " . he quietly placed a sign on the door that read , chamber of darkness .. knock first .. if no awnser keep knocking im reloading . 

he quietly walked over to ravens room and knocked , the door slightly opened " what is it beast .. oh hey ultimor " . ultimor bowed and smiled " may i come in or are you like me that way with the nobody comes in my room " . raven almost laughed " for you ill make an exception " , she slid open the door alittle as he scooted in and then closed it behind them . he took a quick look around " now this is dreadful .. love it " . raven blushed alittle " glad you like it , may i ask why you came over " . he muttered " just wanted to see how you roll kinda , but since im here whatta ya say we do alittle studying " . raven nodded " i would like that .. very much so " they sat together with various spellbooks looking at eachother , studying was about to become the last thing on their minds


	2. Chapter 2

( warning .. mushy gushy .. lovey dovey .. stuff )

raven turned on some darker music to set the mood for a night of study . ultimor relaxed alittle " ok this one is really good " , he pointed to a spell . raven looked worried " but that's a .. " , ultimor nodded " i know what spell it is .. but when spoken in segmants and with no target it wont have the effect " . raven nodded " why would i need a spell like that though " , ultimor sighed " you obviously dont know most men .. with a spell of this nature your foe would be so distracted with wanting you he would be a walking target " . raven shook her head " another side as well what if the person has a strong will .. your just gonna end up raped " . ultimor nodded " ok you win there we will skip over any magics that involve that cause i wouldn't want you harmed " . raven agreed quietly and went onward into the book " what about this one " . ultimor laughed " this book is naughty heh " , raven looked at him for a second " whats naughty about a restraint spell " . ultimor managed a long laugh " bondage much " , raven blushed not thinking that a large group of spells could be used that way " .

she looked over at him and spoke her thought " magic can be used for that purpose in a lot of ways .. who would do something like that " . ultimor sighed " if you've ever seen a warlock or witch .. even magus tend to use it for those reasons " . raven looked at him again " where did you acquire that " , ultimor added his awnser quickly " most magic wielders are either nerds or outcasts , or born of magical natures " . raven nodded " wow so there are humans with magic " , ultimor awnsered again just as quickly " yea but their magic is more showey than serious " . raven sighed " fake magic .. like smoke and mirrors sickens me " , utlimor gave an agreeing nod and moved his hand closer to hers " know what really makes me mad .. the ones that abuse harmless creatures in their fake magic " . raven snarled " ugh i hate them so badly " she was too distracted to notice their hands were meeting . ultimor listened to her rant about it for alittle and then spoke " raven you let your guard down " . he gave her hand a gentle pat , she looked down and blushed pulling her hand away " you sneaky little " .

ultimor looked to her almost happily " sorry speaking of sneaky " . he made sevral handsigns and a small green mouse floated from under the dresser ". raven looked outraged " what are you doing in here " , ultimor made a hand gesture pinning him to the wall " beast dork right " . beast boy snapped back " its beast boy " , raven sighed " your gonna get a kick outta this ulti .. real name is garfield " . utlimor choked back a laugh and made another hand gesture , turning beast boy into an overweight orange and black cat . raven couldn't help it she burst into laughter as beast boy scurried from the room . raven couldn't stop it was just too funny " oh .. my god " , ultimor still sat by her side " nice touch eh " . raven nodded and sat up still laughing " why cant i stop " , ultimor sighed " cause laughter is random .. it comes and goes as the person starts believing something is humorous till they get over it " . raven calmed down letting out a snicker now and then " that was just too good , almost better than watching how akward robin is around star " .

ultimor looked to her once more " i know that darkened souls tend to find suffering funny and all but that's not really amusing " . raven nodded " sorry should we get back to studying " , ultimor closed his eyes and took a deep breath . the words he was thinking accidentally slipping to his mouth quickly " raven i lo... " . he bit his tounge quickly , raven gave him a glance " you what please end that sentence or ill read your mind to find it out " . utimor muttered " damned if i do damned if i dont .. raven " . she looked deep into his crimson eyes " yes " , he continued " i love you .. dunno why or how such a petty emotion came to me but i love you .. a lot " .


	3. Chapter 3

raven gave him a strange look " love .. you love me " . ultimor nodded " yes i know that's not something id usually say , guess you know where my minds been " . raven muttered " been on should you tell me or not , well you shouldn't have " . ultimor stood up and headed to his room with her statement , throwing himself onto his bed . raven went over quietly after , he was facedown in a cold unresponsive state . seeing the book on his dresser she wondered " could it be " , she snatched it and ran back to her room . 

hearing a meow and seeing beast boy on her table still in cat form " beast boy get out of here " . the orange fatcat snapped " change me back .. this is not awesome " , raven shooed him off quickly and sat down opening the book . the words were in navadrian which she didn't have much problem reading . " day 18 ... noon .. todays the day i joined the titans , raven seemed to be happy about it " . she continued on " but todays also our normal study day , maybe i should tell her .. the worst she can do is not return my feelings " . she read deeper " yes ill hurt for awhile , but i guess pain is a part of my daily life anymore " . she read further back from the first page to the one before the last , finding all that he had suffered and what made him so cold . she closed the book " what was i thinking taking his diary like that , it was so not like me " .

ultimors voice could be heard from nearby " because i dont share a lot of things with you and you wanted to know " . her eyes darted around " where are you " , ultimors echoing voice bellowed " in a cold and broken state , besides that im in your mind " . raven snapped " please get out of there its a dangerous place " , he replied " yes but you've been in mine so fair is fair " . she nodded " just be careful then there are things in there that would scare the holy darkness himself " . ultimor wandered the darkened corridors for some time and decided he had learned enough , but there was a locked door that had a sign reading no entry . he sighed " well she disrupted my private thoughts " , he opened the door to see a mirror immage of raven , but in a pink outfit with hearts on it " . the girl gave utlimor a hug " oh im so glad to see you " , ultimor sighed " you must be ravens love , the one emotion she still has locked away " . the girl nodded " yes cause im the most dangerous to her " , ultimor began to walk away leaving the door open " your choice kid .. stay locked away or join the fun " . the loving creature sighed " if i got out raven would know you were here and hate you .. and the hate is strong in her " .

ultimor nodded and kicked the door closed , relocked it and moved on heading back to his body . his cold mind heard a voice " get up .. " , he rolled over his lifless stare shooting icey glares . raven sat down " im sorry ultimor , i didn't mean to hurt you but i dont like love it puts me in a strange place " . ultimor let out a soft comment almost like he was dying " i understand , just leave me to deal with my sorrow in peace " . raven left his room placing a book in his hand " im sorry for taking that too " , he responded " its ok , you wanted to learn more about me " .

raven made her way to her room " he wasn't mad at me he just accepted it and moved on , but me not being able to love him back is crushing him " . raven searched deep inside for her locked away emotion , the girl bounced happily in a colorful realm where everything was heart shaped and eatable . the happy being plucked a cloud out of the air and munched on it " cloud cookie .. its chocolate " . raven shook her head " no thanks little one , ive been thinking " , the exitable young girl already knew what was going down " you love him dont you .. and you want to express that .. more so you wanna let him take you to a place you've never been heh " . raven nodded " your too damn smart " , the girl continued to eat the cookie " ill help you then .. cause i saw him , holy shit " . raven nodded " i think he may be the one that i spend my life with , the girl flipped her pink hood back " holier shit ". the girl phazed into raven knocking her out of her trance , she looked in the mirror seeing no change in her outer appearance thusfar . she flipped her hood back and snarled " damnit now tomorrow im going to have to cut my hair " . her hair had grown the length of the girls .. which was quite long she walked back to ultimors room once more " ultimor can we talk " .

the young man sat up and looked at her " yea whatever .. holy hanna did you do something with your hair " . raven was glad to see he had calmed some , " yea ive gotta cut it soon " . ultimor shook his head " no rae long hair sets it off perfectly for you .. its kinda sexy " . raven blushed and looked at him " really it does " , he stood up and looked her over " just take your cloak off for a second and ill tell you " . she did placing it on the bed , her hair flowing to her lower back . ultimor gave the tumbs up " just awesome " , the aroma of her hair filled his nose intoxicating him some " and its got a shine .. well kept .. with a slight outfit modification you could pull long hair off " . raven sat on his bed with her legs open " you really think so " , his eyes wandered alittle " i dont think i know " . the suit rode up just enough that he could see the outline of her box , it was causing him to sweat alittle . she smiled " you warm or somthin " , ultimor sighed " nope just you that's hot " . raven thought dryly " real smooth " , the normaly dark man was acting like a schoolkid in love . he was having trouble finding words , blushing , laughing at all the wrong times , and when he did say something it was utterly stupid . raven had herself somewhat in check , besides being alittle nervous and flighty .. she wasn't all that worked up .

then it hit her like a brick , he could see a certain part of her in detail . she blushed and muttered " oh .. sorry now i see why your so all over the place " . he sat down still nervous " its ok .. now what did you want to talk about " . she looked almost happy " ive given it a lot of thought , what you said about loving me " . he nodded as she continued " infact im glad you told me cause now i can tell you why i bottled that emotion like i did " . he looked puzzled as she told a short story " i have loved before and it caused my powers to fry 10 city blocks , i decided it was a dangerous emotion .. but now i realise that my emotions rarley have a negitive effect on my powers .. so with the emotion now a part of me again " . he was anticipating hearing a negitive statement like before , raven shouted it " ultimor i love you " . he looked somewhat happy " i love you too " , raven wasn't done yet " theres another side to the love though .. for some reason something in me wants to feel every inch of you .. and i dont think im ready for that " . ultimor nodded " that's lust kicking in , it tends to do that " .

raven sat next to him in a warm embrace , and stayed like that for some time . when they broke the embrace their lips met , the rush of their first kiss . it was enough to drive raven over the top , he hadnt even touched her there and she had let go . he felt the moisture atop his leg " damn raven love , are you ok " , she responded softly " yea im fine , just alittle worked up i guess " . raven liked that feeling , her body just rushed and when it did other parts of her felt great . she knew she wasn't ready yet but she also felt as if she waited any longer there would be a lot of cleaning to do .

she moved from him and lay apon his bed " ultimor , i know i said i wasn't ready earlier .. and i dont know why but now i feel as if its something i need " . he remained seated " that will have to wait for another time , right now my breed are going through their monthly fertility boost , meaning if we do any thing .. heh you get the idea " . raven sighed " once a month same deal for human women .. azerothian women needent worry till their 21st birthday about that .. as we dont start our cycle till then '' . 

ultimor called her bluff " bull you know im more educated than that , your love and lust emotions are at a standstill heh , you know your with someone who would never harm you and you love .. and a simple kiss brought you to your breaking point " . raven muttered " damnit , im sorry you win this time around " . utlimor gave an agreeing thumbs up and smiled " raven , in about 2 days i wont be in the state im in .. howbout we just skip the date i had planned and get right to the fun . raven smirked " i like that idea .. sounds like a plan " , ultimor gave her a hug " indeed it does " , he let out a soft sigh and muttered to softly for most to hear " how long ive wanted to hold her , to kiss .. my dream is realised " .


	4. Chapter 4

two days had passed and raven was ready , she began to notice she was happier and able to smile more now . she loved him , an emotion that had escaped her for a long time . likewise ultimor was getting ready , they had decided that if anything was going to happen they needed their strenth . so they were perspectivly headed off to the same resturant , they arrived at seprate times as raven was faster in flight . 

soon enough they were seated and had their orders , the ever cautious raven ordered some tea , a light salad , some soup .. but strangly no entree . ultimor muttered " i see how you keep yourself in such good shape " , raven let out a bubbley giggle and covered her mouth thinking " shit that will turn darkness embodied off in a second " . ultimor managed a smile " its ok raven , its not like darkened souls cant enjoy them selves .. you are looking at the fictional goth standpoint " . raven listened intently " like stereotyping , most creatures of the night are normal people .. we laugh we love we learn .. lather rinse repeat .. same old same old .. extreeme goths kill their emotions and hide them away so noone knows their just a scared little bitch on the inside " . raven nodded " kinda like emos " , ultimor sighed " emo kids sicken me so bad .. why cause their a cheap ripoff of goth " . raven nodded " go on " , she found his logic accurate .. at the same time he was no dropping his guard and not noticing her foot was rubbing his leg . " its because they think their so cool ya know .. hair over their faces .. nails painted .. heavy makeup .. need i say more " . raven blushed " nope cause you let your guard down " , he felt a pointy shoe on his ankle " you got me " .

a scream was heard from the kitchen , a large orange and black cat scurried through the area . ultimor groaned and used his magic to stop him , he stopped to quickly ripping down a table cloth . a large hunk of pasta hitting his head " what is this " , utimor awnsered " lasagna .. 7 cheese 3 meat to be exact " . beast boy scurried away " savages .. " , ultimor shook his head and let out a growl " man i really should change him back " . raven nodded " can it wait till after we get back to the tower .. i want tonight to be special and not have him hiding in either of our rooms .. in that form hes easy to spot " . ultimor smiled and paid the bill , they walked back as far as they could talking about whatever came to mind . the night was still young and things were starting to get good , hopefully raven thought " i just hope nothing spoils this night , my moment .. with the man i love " .

( damn ...


	5. Chapter 5

**before they could even reach ravens room the alarm went off , robin yelled " trouble downtown .. that red guy " . ultimor snarled " ill take care of him " , with a blinding flash he was gone . it was a mere 2 minutes later that he was at the scene , and the flare creature spoke loudly " so boy we meet again " , the other titans were almost there . they happened to be within earshot of the 2 , ultimor snapped " my name is not boy noma , you know it well " . the titans stopped in their tracks , ultimor continued " i am prince Ultimor Darksorm of the navadrian empire , and you will not belittle me " . the flare demon snarled back " well your majesty , your just a commoner here on earth so i will address you as i please " . raven looked afraid " darkstorm .. prince darkstorm " , ultimor turned around at the sound of her voice and saw her bowing . she knew that name well , she didn't realise the connection that the prince of navadria had the same first name as her boyfriend . she spoke softly " forgive me for i am not worthy " , utlimor sighed " your plenty worthy milady " . he turned around to face the fire monster " and why is it you keep stalking me like this anyway , i told you already i was not going to ascend to the throne " . noma laughed " i came with a message from lord silvor and you assumed i wanted to fight " . ultimor looked angry " you fired the first shot " , the flare demon nodded " true but you refused to listen .. and you want the message now your gonna have to beat me without a sealing spell .. deal " . ultimor prepared himself " like i really want to hear from my advisor .. but it would be a good workout kicking you across the city .. i may even have to use my navadrian form " .**

noam launched his brutal attack , knocking ultimor back alittle and letting loose a flurry of kicks and punches . ultimor made one movement and shifted the battle , putting his knee up and driving it into the flare monsters gut . noam moved back alittle " damn .. looks like with every 20 hits i make .. all you need is one to stop me " . noam tossed a flurry of fireballs , which were intercepted by raven of all people . ultimor looked shocked " raven what are you doing " , raven looked up at him from the ground " a mage of azeroth as a sworn duty .. to protect the one she loves " . ultimor gave her some of his energy " that was incredibly short sighted , you could have gotten killed .. give you alittle energy so that's not a factor " . he then stood up and quickly made a large group of hand signs " navadrious .. enkonious .. et rougien " . he grew in hight greatly , his muscle mass increased as well , long black feathered wings spawned from his back . he smirked " noam .. you just fucked with the wrong person " , noam got on his knees " f...for... forgive me .. please i beg of you " . the giant angelic figure held his palm and gathered energy " you hurt my lover .. you die now " . the energy blasted noams head right off his shoulders , his body fell limp to the ground . ultimor called out " and silvor .. i know you can hear me .. dont ever pull this again or you will share his fate .. understood " . he transformed back to normal , with the titans looking at him . robin snapped " you killed him .. " , ultimor sighed " silvors minions arent living beings " . the creatures clay body began to crack " he makes them from navadrian clay and magic .. they are puppets " . 

**robin let out a sigh of relief " i thought you werent afraid to kill a man and that kinda scared me " . ultimor picked raven up and held her close " raven i can handle myself in battle , please dont do something like that " . raven buried herself in his chest " im sorry , i didn't mean to upset you " , ultimor looked down into her eyes " you could never upset me , although you did scare me , make me worried , and send me into the state that i unleashed the angelic demon " . raven muttered a curse word " and i missed it " .**

**- later on -**

**they all sat down taking alittle break , raven sat down next to ultimor and kept whispering stuff . star watched the two interacting , how she wished that she could be like that with robin . beast boy felt so alone , he knew terra was alive but wanted nothing to do with the titans , mainly him . cy was in a huff , 90 of him was mechine , and the 10 that wasn't didn't include a working member . everyone seemed to be jealous of them , but they didn't mind . the remainder of that night was uneventful raven and ultimor were too tense to go along with their plan , but however was indeed another night .**

**raven spoke softly in his ear " why didn't you tell me you were the prince " . ultimor spoke softly as well '' because i didn't think it really mattered " . raven sighed " well it does matter .. because im alittle afraid to be with you " , ultimor scoffed " there is no need for fear , i am not the kind of guy to love them then leave them " . raven wasn't thinking about that but it helped alittle to know that " i meant im a commoner in the eyes of navadria '' . ultimor smiled " big flippin deal , your still my little princess " , raven blushed deeply and giggled " that was so sweet " . she realised she was giddy and that it was ok to be like that but still adressed it " damn are you sure its normal to be like that " . ultimor nodded " love can make you do unexpected things , its also a very glorious thing , it can destroy nations , and rebuild empires " . raven nodded " damn that was poetic , not the kinda poetic i enjoy .. poetic none the less " . **

**( end chapter )**


	6. Chapter 6

**ultimor was kicking back in his room that night , knowing raven wanted to be alone for the time being . loud music played as he read from a book " the sorrow of the night raged on , the young maiden was afraid .. the love of her life was noble , she was fearful that the king and queen would dissaprove ... man can i relate to this story heh " . a shadow was cast on the wall " you are coming with me " , the young man nonchalantly bound the shadow to the wall " so you sent your shadow self after me this time " . the shadow struggled " damnit boy why wont you take the throne " , ultimor snapped back " why is it so important to you , attempting to ruin my life over retaining a monarchy " . the shadow sighed " your father , has left this world .. his final wish was for me to retrive you so that you could become king " . ultimor rolled his eyes " then my father contridicted his own words , the day i left for earth he told you .. no matter what do not go after him , he wants to follow his own walk of life and we must accept that " . silvor muttered " son of a .. you win but what are we to do for a king " , ultimor rolled his eyes yet again " are you really that helpless without my father telling you what to do .. i do have a younger brother and sister " . silvor nodded " odasis , and flay are not yet old enough " , ultimor got an idea " what about my childhood friend angelo .. hes old enough and trustworthy to hold the throne till odasis turns 14 " . silvors shadow nodded " i am sorry for doing what i did , i harmed someone you care for .. if you were to ascend that would have been high treason , guess amongst all the worry i lost my head " . ultimor unbound the shadow " indeed you did , but meddle in my life again and i wont be merciful " . the shadow nodded and dissapeared returning to its masters body , a tall man with golden hair stood strongly " he managed to best me in my strongest suit , a battle of words .. he has won his choice fairly " . **


	7. Chapter 7

**a knock came apon his door , expecting raven he uttered " its open " . star walked in with a sad expression on her face " um ultimor could i speak with you for a moment " . ultimor sat up and nodded " yea sure , dispite the door warning my ears are always open as is my shoulder " . star nodded " well i really like robin .. and i know he likes me , but were both having a hard time expressing it .. i want to tell him badly but the words are having difficulty esacping me " . ultimor chucked alittle " star its simple really .. though you cant force the words from his lips , you can pull them out " . star looked confused " meaning " , ultimor sighed " i remember you saying you can steal languages using lip contact , steal the words from him " . star shook alittle " so if i make lip contact with him , i might be able to bring the words forth " . ultimor nodded " that or send him into a sexual feeding frenzy .. either way its a win " . star giggled and flew out of his room , he sat upright now and thought quietly " this may be amusing to watch " . he ran out of his room to see star confronting robin her lips apon his , after she pulled away she had found the words " robin .. i love you " . robin was in a state of shock , the words slowly came to his lips " i love you too starfire " . star let out a gleeful yelp and began doing what appeared to be the happy dance , robin sighed and watched her " calm down please starfire .. just because i love you and all doesn't mean anything has changed between us .. for now were just teamates and nothing more " . star stopped her dancing and sighed " i understand , i was hoping since we were both in love we would become the boyfriend and girlfriends " . robin took a serious look " starfire , being heroes comes first then any menial thing like love " . ultimor uttered it loudly " damn robin , i thought me and rae were spost to be the gloom and doom lovless creul and uncaring goths " . robin held his fist up " very funny ultimor what do you care " , ultimor sighed " cause its possible to be heroes and have lovers .. you need to loosen up that utility belt .. cuttin off the airflow to ya brain " .**

**the somber soul walked back into his room and sat on a chair to see raven was now in his room " dang ultimor .. you just punked robin .. noone punks robin " . ultimor laughed " yea just like noone owns beastboy " , raven winced " claws much .. that sorry fool drowns in more sorrow than an emo " . ultimor sighed " how so " , raven told him the story of terra beast boys first love . she also told him that recently terra had been freed from a stone prison and would not rejoin the titans . ultimor had a response to the story " keldeleck nako setim "**

**- in beast boys room -**

**the orange and black cat turned back to normal , " thank goodness , i was beginning to feel the urge to kick dogs off counters and eat till i exploded " . **

**- back in ultimors room -**

**" turned him back to normal .. about this terra girl , why exactly did bb have a thing for her " . raven awnsered quietly " blonde hair , blue eyes , cute face , tough as nails , and a petite body " . ultimor sighed " his ideal girl i guess " , raven nodded " yea everyone thought he was cryin wolf when he said he saw her i looked into his mind .. i saw what he saw .. terra is alive , but wants nothing to do with the teen titans right now " . ultimor muttered " she wants alittle time most likley , so maybe the titans will forget her betrayal and remember her as a hero " . **

**raven sighed " most likely .. listen im gonna crash for the night , care to join me " . ultimor raised an eyebrow " are you asking me to sleep with you " , raven nodded " yea .. then we can spend tomorrow making wiseass jokes about how we slept together " . utlimor laughed lightly " we wont be the only ones spending the night together " , raven muttered " who " . ultimor smiled " robin and star .. so i suggest we dont sleep .. rooms arent soundproofed .. perhaps we will hear them" , raven laughed " oh this is too damn good .. ok that sounds like a plan .. lets go " . they headed into ravens room which was next door to stars , star had invited robin in to ' talk ' . the night was about to get interesting raven an ultimor were preparing for the laugh of a lifetime , and the others were out of it . **

**( to be continued )**


	8. Chapter 8

**raven opened up a large hole in the wall , " we can see them they cant see us " . ultimor smirked " your freaking brilliant raven " , raven kissed him " i know this should provide a good show " .**

**star and robin were just talking sofar , about various things that werent really that important . that faded soon and turned into kissing and exploring eachother , ultimor smirked " anyone need popcorn " . raven gave him a soft punch in the arm and laughed " dont tell me you've never seen two people goin at it " . ultimor shook his head " nope .. i thought it would be good for a laugh at first , but its kinda not all that funny " . **

**star had robin whipped already , and was riding him like a department store carosel . she was letting out an occasional moan and robin was in pain , star was a lot stronger than him and this was just wreaking havok on him . raven was surely amused by the twos actions , she even chimed in a smartassed comment now and then . the night continued on like that , star dominating the young man to the point where he was just a twitching mess . raven closed up the viewing portal and sighed " that was amusing , ulti .. you wanna try some of that " . ultimor rolled his eyes " maybe later ok , i just want the privilege of holding you tonight " . raven fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her " ok then , but eventually i want you to take me .. all of me " . ultimor nodded " soon enough milady , soon enough " .**


	9. Chapter 9

**morning soon broke , raven woke to the most pleasant scene ever . her man was holding her tightly , his head near her hair and letting out the occasional coo of delight . she decided not to disturb the scene till he awoke , enjoying this moment as well . she leaned upward and gently kissed his lips " i love you ultimor " , she muttered . surprisingly his eyes shot open " and i love you too raven , good morrow " , she looked alittle surprised " i thought you werent a morning person " . ultimor " true but waking up to your smiling face is enough to make any night owl a day person " , raven blushed a deep red and kissed him gently once more . she took her usual tone " that was cheezy " , ultimor nuzzled the side of her face " sorry , just trying to start the day off with a spark .. cause its ending with a bang " . ravens eyes grew the size of plates " was that an entandre or are you being serious " , ultimor kissed her neck " id do it now but i wanna make a quick trip to the los varatou first " .**

**( note the los varatou is a large navadrian city , kinda like vegas only more sex and its out in the open , sex in public .. nice )**

**raven uttered a groan " why would you need to go there " , ultimor muttered " its the only place i can get what im looking for .. a special gift " . raven nodded and watched him teleport away , " i wonder what it is he would need in the sex, drug , and homicide capital of navadria " . **

**- that night -**

**raven sat in the common room with the other titans , in a single day their lives had changed greatly . a blonde girl sat across the room being questioned by everyone , exept for raven who was on the couch awaiting her love to reappear . the blonde girl was awnsering the questions in a polite manner , robin smiled " good to have you back terra .. we will be keeping an eye on you for awhile .. and you know why " . terra nodded " i know i did some bad things " , beast boy turned into a kitten and sat in her lap " its nice to see you too beast boy " . **

**raven was annoyed at the titans trusting her to any degree , but that was just her . a black portal opened up behind the couch , ultimor traversed into the room smiling " gah i hate traveling between dimensions , no in flight movie and the penuts were stale " . a rimshot could be heard in the distance , then crickets chirping " yea im gonna leave the stupid jokes to beast boy from now on " . canned laughter filled the room now " oooooo kayyyy " , did i miss the part where i walked onto the set of a sitcom here " . terra was stuttering in her thoughts when she looked at the young man " dadadadada damn hes fine as hell " . raven sent a thought to her head " yes he is terra , better yet though hes my man " . terra sent a thought back " no effing way , your one lucky little " . raven nodded " thanks , besides beast boy is your man .. touch ultimor and ill use my magic to cut off the airflow to your brain " . terra sighed " i was gonna do more than touch , but since you put it that way , and i value my life .. you win " .**

**raven stood up and greeted him with an embrace , " welcome back " . ultimor smirked " as you know raven i dont embrace much of my navadrian heritige , but there is an earthen similarity in belief when it comes to making love to somone " . raven sighed " what do you mean " , ultimor continued on " on navadria .. your first time with a woman must be with your lifepartner , its also a tradition here " . raven nodded " kinda here , most girls really dont care .. personaly i do " . ultimor took a knee " then i want you to be my life partner raven " . ravens eyes almost fell out of her head when he opened a box and she saw it .. a red gem suspended by a chain , " its glorious " . ultimor nodded " but not nearly as glorious as you .. what say you my love " . she nodded in response he stood up and placed the chain on her neck , it was a traditional navadrian lifestone ( on earth known as a ruby ) , which on navadria was a severly rare gem . raven blushed and grabbed him , drawing him closer " you know on earth this gem would have been a lot easier , and a lot less expensive " . ultimor smiled " i know , but besides navadria who makes chains of metal and diamond " , raven shrugged " good point " . star was as bubbly as ever " friends when is the day of your betrothal " , raven muttered " its a lot simpler for azeroth and nav .. we dont throw a bigass party like on earth , the man asks and if the woman accepts ... they are wed in the eyes of their people " . robin muttered " nice and simple yet brilliant .. like a good battle plan " , star giggled " robin , when we are of age are you going to make me your .. lifepartner " . robin smiled " nothing would make me happier star " , star bounced happily around the room . ultimor dully spoke " if i had half that energy " , raven scoffed " yea me too " . beast boy licked terras cheek and transformed back to himself " terra there is something ive wanted to tell you " , terra cut him off " beast boy , i know what your going to say .. i love you too " . beastboy jumped off her lap and did some akward dance " go beast boy , you got a girlfriend , go beastboy , go beastboy " .**


	10. Chapter 10

**raven rolled her eyes at the little green turd , " is a song and dance really needed " . beastboy continued his dance " go beastboy , you gonna get some , go beastboy , you gonna tap that , own that , make that yours " . terra let out a light laugh " you gotta admit raven its kinda akwardly funny " , raven sighed " no the fact his name is garfield is amusing " . terra fell onto the floor laughing " no serious .. his name is " , with a hand gesture from ultimor beast boy morphed into an orange and black cat , then back to normal . terra was holding her sides in pain from the laughing " that was perfect timing , dang normaly darker humor escapes me .. that was a win " .**

**ultimor grabbed raven by her waist " shall we " , raven sighed " not tonight im unable too , found blood on my uniform .. you know what that means " . ultimor smiled " that means your off limits for a few days its ok i can wait for now .. we already know we have good entertainment " . raven nodded " with terra here we might get to see a double header " . ultimor put his thumb up " that's cool " , but alas the night wasn't as expected . robin was too sore to do anything star was close to her cycle and didn't wanna risk it " . beast boy and terra however were putting on a hellova show , beastboy had been at least 5 different animals that night . terra was freaky like that who woulda think , ultimor muttered " for fucks sake dont lose touch with the dog that's inside you " . raven muttered " artist , korn , album , see you on the other side , track , 11 , song , liar " . ultimor laughed lightly " dang raven i ask what time it is you tell me how to build a clock " , raven snapped back " step 1 :: buy a fuckin clock " . the banter continued as they watched the young couple make love , the banter was seriously turning ulti off . he loved a good battle , but it wasn't a real turnon . ravens now long hair , her genuine ' i dont care ' attitude , her loving smile , her protective yet not possesive ( to his knowledge ) style . those and many other things are what drew him to her , not to mention the fact that shes hot , and that tight little outfit shows off her hot body . utimor was trying his best to restrain himself till raven could be active , soon the show ended and raven fell into his arms . he couldn't have been happier , he felt it an honor just to hold her and kiss her . he felt it would be even more so when the time came that he could make love to her for the first time , but alas it would have to wait . at least for alittle while , until she was able too .**

**- a week passes -**

**ultimor cleaned his room , not realizing raven was at his door . she spoke softly " im good to go come and get it " , ultimor made curly joe whooping noises and was headed to her room . he smacked heads with robin who snapped " watch where your going ultihore " . ultimor snapped " hey bird balls why dont you " , he walked into ravens room in a visible huff . she looked concerned " whats wrong " , ultimor " bird brains pissed me off is all " . raven nodded " yea that's kinda his stichk , ultimor snapped and this is mine . he proceeded to make a vulgar gesture , much to ravens amusement " so you know how to use it " . ultimor smiled rae always seemed to cheer him up she always knew just what to say to make him smile " no not really , but im a fast learner " .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Raven was meditating much to ultimors shagrin , " raven what are you doing " . she muttered under the tone of her mantra " checking something love " , she dove deep into her mind . soon she found herself surrounded by copies of herself , each with variations of her outfit .**

**hip hop :: raven whats poppin**

**raven :: for gods sake .. hip hop is not an emotion .. why do i even have you**

**hip hop :: cause im friggity wiggity fresh yo **

**the other personalities begin to gather **

**sorrow :: this is all pointless you know , im betting ultimor is just like that prick malchior .. he will get what he wants and betray you **

**raven :: no he wont sorrow , he made me his lifepartner **

**love :: all right rae**

**commitment :: im having issues here**

**raven laughed **

**humor :: that's the spirit**

**anger :: i swear im going to kill you humor**

**inqizition :: why**

**logic :: because , anger is always pissed off , she is anger after all**

**wisdom :: fear leads to anger**

**fear :: i do not**

**wisdom :: anger leads to hate**

**anger and hate perspectivly :: yup**

**wisdom :: hate leads to death**

**death just nods **

**raven sighs **

**raven :: look guys all has been going well thusfar and im happy that it has , im wondering if my powers are truly no longer effected by emotion **

**all the emotions sigh and say perspective thoughts about it being true**

**raven :: good .. thanks .. say wheres lust and libito ... kinda need them **

**lust :: ready willing and able .. and fuckin horny**

**libito :: ditto **

**raven exits her mind and smiles **

**------**

**ultimor was now veiwing rooms through portals he had created , it seems they werent the only ones with ideas about getting busy . star and robin didn't care anymore .. about how close star was to her monthly . they were just going at it like animals , speaking of animals .. how the hell terra could fit a horse up there was lost to him . raven laughed watching the show with him " gives you a lot to hope for eh " , ultimor scoffed " i endurance and the ability to take pain .. but the shapeshifting , save my navadrian and my special form .. escapes me " . raven smirked " you have a third form " , ultimor nodded " each navadrian can take up to 3 forms .. mainly for stealth combat .. i chose a human , navadrian , and another human " . raven nodded " so which one is your special form " , utlimor smiled " one of my human forms .. i chose it incase i ever needed to blend into an all female area " . raven bubbled " ooh you little pervert you " , ultimor scoffed " if only , when i change form i do it 100 .. meaning my hormones change as well " . raven laughed lightly " so your female form found males sexy " , ultimor shook his head " said my hormones changed , not my sexual prefrances " . **

**raven rolled around laughing " so what do you look like " , ultimor smiled and transformed to show her . the girl had long flowing red hair ,a blue and yellow outfit simmilar to ravens leotard , and the most beautiful face she had seen . her jaw dropped to the floor " wow .. your hot as a girl " , ultimor nodded and changed back to normal " i saw this girl on some video game in a store .. and decided to use her form .. shes not nearly as beautiful as you my raven " . raven blushed and let out a giggle " stop your making me blush , say would you mind ... if i tried you in your female form " . she bit her lip realizing what she had said , ultimor sat next to her " for you raven i shall do anything " . raven blatantly spoke to test him " even if i said i wanted to choke you with a collar while you rammed me and i called you daddy " . ultimor tilted his head " if your into that kind of thing " , raven couldn't help but laugh " the daddy part no .. the choking part i dunno .. if you would enjoy it " . ultimor nodded " im partial to normal lovemaking , though ive never done it ive seen it in movies " . **

**raven blushed " um ultimor i kinda have a confession to make , yea im a virgin .. but ive been with a man " . ultimor nodded " somehow that's possible .. lemme guess he wasn't complete so he used a toy of sorts " . raven nodded " yea he broke my heart too , but that's not gonna happen with you ... at least i hope " . ultimor nodded " as long as you bear that gem around your neck , i belong to you .. the only way to break us apart would be if you decided you didn't love me anymore " . raven kissed him and drew him close she enjoyed this moment , she knew he was the only thing she would ever need again . the young lovers kissed like that for some time until raven broke it , panting and gasping for air " damn ... that was a great freakin kiss .. how are you not winded " . ultimor pointed to his nose " i dont hold my breath .. next time you might wanna breathe " . **


	12. Chapter 12

**ultimor had raven held closley , he didn't want this to end . he knew raven wanted to experience his body , but just holding her was enough of a rush . he could imagine what it would be like , it had him somewhat nervous . raven kissed his lips gently and smiled , she too was alittle nervous . this was something she desired greatly , but she knew he was alittle scared himself . ultimor spoke softly to her " raven we both feel a great love for eachother .. are you totally sure that you want to mate with me .. knowing all the risks " . raven awnsered by removing his shirt , and running her hands across his chest " yes .. of course i am , your really shook arent you " . he nodded and kissed her forehead " somewhat , i am curious no doubt '' . she smiled wider " change form for me then .. i want to show you how it will feel for me , that way you know that this is something ill enjoy .. that's your doubt .. that i wont enjoy it " . **

**ultimor sighed " you read my mind heh , if that's something you want to do " . his form began to shift he was now a female with fire red hair and pink eyes , the outfit that was on previously was slid down to her waist revealing her medium bust . the redhead proceded to remove the outfit completely , smiling the whole while . raven was astonished the fact that he had made a perfect transformation , with perfect detail . raven kissed the young woman " so should i call you ultimina .. or what " . the girl scoffed " i never named this form .. i think the chars name in the game was monica .. not too fond of that " . raven nodded " monica will work for now , cause it would be real akward not to have a name to call out " . the girl nodded and lowered the shoulders of ravens outfit " love the way you had this made , sleeves so its harder to get off " . raven lowered two shoulder straps that were hidden by the outfit " no its a longsleeve under a leotard .. little idea i got '' . the redhead smiled and proceeded to remove the leotard , raven wore a pair of black panties and a longsleeve shirt underneath . the firey young woman continued on , removing the shirt and panties . ravens pale body was right there , so inviting , so beautiful . the two admired eachother for some time , soon things were about to hear up .**


	13. Chapter 13

**the redhead now known as monica made the first move , sliding her hand down ravens curvy body . she slid it right down and into a small opening , raven let out a little squeek and a moan " ooh " . raven returned the gesture by sliding her fingers into monicas , raven smirked " hmmm , your already wet " . the redhead smiled " mmm yea .. i like the way this feels " , raven felt another finger join the one in there and begin a rubbing/thrusting movment " ooh .. dang monica that's good " . raven copied the movment on her , much to her liking " i understand now , your going to enjoy this tonight " . raven nodded " yes .. but lets not stop here , im enjoying experimenting here " , monica nodded " raven , i know this sounds weird .. but have you heard the same as i .. that is painful for a girls first time " . raven nodded " from what ive read " , monica smiled " then i wanna find a way .. to experience that pain .. sounds weird huh " . raven shook her head " no .. your curious , and you wanna know one last thing .. if you would be hurting me all that badly " . monica nodded slightly " but its not like im going to go out in this form and ask robin , or bb to break me " . raven smirked " i could break you .. i know a spell or two " , monica sighed " then why may i ask did your previous lover have to use an artificial part " . raven told the whole story about malchior and how his body at that time wasn't flesh , and how the spell requires flesh to build said part from . monica smiled " so you wanted him , but couldn't have him .. and he basicly said he couldn't take your purity , but could give you pleasure .. all along knowing he was a villian and using pleasing you as a way to get you to trust him , charming " . raven nodded " i hated him for that , i know you wouldn't do that to me .. ive known you for some time .. you've always been there , never asking a thing of me " . raven continued " this is the first time you've ever asked for something .. and ill gleefully do it .. im curious about how a male feels as well " . monica sat up for a second and planted a kiss on ravens lips , " then take me raven , show me what you will feel tonight " . raven muttered a spell , her vaginal flesh began to move and morph . the end result was a fully functional manrod , average size .. nothing all to flashy . monica smiled and opened up " be gentle , ive never done this before '' , raven almost yelled " not quite , if i go in now its gonna hurt a lot worse , so either you gotta suck me off .. or i gotta taste you " . monica smiled " im willing to get out of my comfort zone and do for you " , monica motioned for raven to lay down . raven did so her member standing tall , monica proceeded to do the unthinkable . she gently licked the part a few times , causing raven to arch and moan " holy hell " . then she took it into her mouth and began a bobbing motion , raven felt like she was in heaven " god monica .. let me take care of you in return " . monica repositioned and returned to her task , raven took a quick taste and found it bearable . then proceded to lick the delightful redhead , they didn't share the 69 too long . only long enough to prepare , soon raven was hovering and the tip of her member placed against monicas door .**

**raven whispered " you ready love " , monica nodded and braced herself . the gothic girl impacted hard , causing the redhead to wince and almost scream " gah .. that friggin hurts " . a small amount of blood hit the sheets , raven continued her vicious slamming . she didn't realize how rough she was being how primal , pleasure soon overcame the pain . monica was gleeful that it did " oh yea , raven .. thank you .. if you want to you may stop " , raven smirked " oh no you dont im gonna bring you off .. then im gonna fill you , and i want you to fill me ... even if you dont manage to bring me to " . monica nodded and began to feel strange , her box began to convulse and grow warm .. soon after what felt like an explosion went through her sistem .. causing her to moan loudly " ravennnnn " . raven soon felt the same , causing a firey burst from her temporary unit " monicaaa " , raven fell back panting .. a mixture of blood and come on the sheets . her body went back to normal , but ultimor was still in monica form " that felt awesome " . raven nodded " yes it did , change back so i can feel what you felt , and you can feel what i did " . monica changed back to normal and raven sat up , she hadnt seen his male form nude yet . what she saw was quite shocking his manhood was ready to roll , and it was by far the biggest human penis she had seen . now take into note raven had watched a lot of movies here on earth mostly involing humans mating , some of those men were impressive . this bordered on insane " how am i gonna fit that thing ... its huge " . ultimor chuckled and used a spell to shrink it down from its huge size to something usable " that's mainly for show .. is this better " , the member was alittle above average now . somewhere between 9 and ten inches instead of 3 1/2 feet , raven smirked " ok im ready when you are " .**


	14. Chapter 14

**raven felt his tounge between her legs , exploring her crevice . enjoying every second of what he was doing to her , she let out a moan of pleasure " ultimor .. please " . he stopped and smiled pressing the tip of his unit against her womanhood , he entered into her gently . raven had been rough on him he was gentle , loving , warm , she bit her lip and arched . a small amount of blood seeped onto the sheets , yet it didn't hurt all that bad . raven smiled " thanks for not returning the favor of pummeling me right from the get go " . ultimor nodded and began to thrust " i love you too much to hurt you at all " , he built a ever quickening pace . raven was loving it each movement he made bringing her that much closer .**

**it wasn't all that long till she surrendered and let the pleasure over come her , she went over the top . then let out a squeel of pleasure , two more soon followed suit . her body was loving every inch of this , she had already erupted multiple times . ultimor was still going and she loved it , he was treating her to the greatest thing she had ever felt . her body shook and once more she came to him , but this time he blasted as well . he smiled and kissed her neck gently causing her to tilt her head " mmmm that was good " , ultimor nodded " yes it was .. i love you raven .. and i want to be with you forever " . raven kissed his forehead and held him close " and i want to be with you for all of my days on this earth , my love " . the two exchanged one more kiss and drifted off , holding eachother a smile on each of their faces . **

**and the rest is history ... end story ( good note to end it on )**


End file.
